


Instructions for Caring for Your Sam Clone

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2007-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:23:10
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: You have your new Sam clone, now what? Well here are some instructions on how to handle and care for your brand new clone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Instructions for Caring for Your Sam Clone

 

· :Lesson 1: Do not call him "Sammy" unless you like to hear him whine and complain that his name is "Sam" not "Sammy" and that "Sammy" is in fact a 12 year old fat kid. -Personally I like to hear him whine so I suggest doing it often

· 

:Lesson 2) Do not give him a 9 mm to check things under his bed

 

 

· :Lesson 3: If your name is Jessica, lay salt lines around all points of entry and for Heaven's sake, don't let your Sam clone leave you unprotected… or should I just say “Better luck next time?”

 

· :Lesson 4) Whatever you do, don’t get him drunk… unless you want him to call you short and stupid.

 

· :Lesson 5: If after a week of being missing, you find your Sam clone covered in blood, just assume it's someone else's and just say "Christo". It will likely spare you a few broken bones as well as some fairly expensive medical bills.

 

· :Lesson 6: If Lesson 5 turns out to be a bad idea.... RUN!!!

 

· :Lesson 7) If your Sam clone knows more than you when it comes to fairy tales, don't worry. He is not Gay.... Despite what your Dean clone says.

 

 

· :Lesson 8: Sam is in fact not gay. He is Dean-sexual. So unless you want to lose your Sam-clone to his own clone-brother, then ladies keep an eye on your boy.

 

 

· :Lesson 9) IF Your Sam clone is happy all the time. I suggest u take your Sam clone back...#1 Promise Your Sam Clone will pout on command

 

 

· : Lesson 10) Whatever you do don't put a spoon in his mouth, while he is sleeping… unless you want to start a prank war.

 

 

· :Lesson 11) If one starts I suggest you get you Dean Clone to help.... He is good with putting Nair in the shampoo. Just make sure you find out which shampoo bottle he put it in.

 

· :Lesson 12: Never let them find out it was you who started the prank war. They might just decide to super glue you to something.

 

· :Lesson 13) IF your Sam clone wants to be alone with your Dean clone...I suggest that You give them 20 minutes ... A horny Sam is an Evil Sam

 

· :Lesson 14: If you can afford it, I suggest buying miniature spy cameras and installing them in hidden spots in the clones' bedrooms. However, if you cannot afford these cameras, there is a simple method you can use that has been around for decades -drill small peepholes overlooking the beds.

 

· :Lesson 15) Your Sam clone might be busy this year. Due to two hundred souls that he " accidentally" let out

 

· :Lesson 16: If your Sam clone ever runs into a young Work Bench employee by the name of Sam Oliver, do not let it slip that Sam was involved in the opening of the door to hell…in any way

 

 

These are your instructions for handling and caring for your new Sam Clone. We hope you will have endless hours of fun.

 

Check back within the year! Our Dean Clones just might be half price!


End file.
